The Baby
by Bxtr1165
Summary: When a surprise appears in Mount Justice, the team along with the Justice league, end up discovering one of Robins secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**The Baby.**

 **Summary:** When a surprise appears in Mount Justice, the team along with the Justice league, end up discovering one of Robins secrets.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, all rights go to who they belong to.

Conner, Megan and Wally were in shock, and considering the fact they saved people from all sorts of monsters for a living this in itself was shocking. The three young heroes stared fearfully at the baby that had suddenly appeared whilst they were playing video games. Their fear increased when the young child started to cry, so much so that they became paralysed, and continued stare at the wailing baby.

This was the scene that the Boy Wonder himself walked into and looking at his three teammates and then towards the baby Robin sighed before walking over to the screaming child.

Bending down to pick up the child, Robin cradled the babe in his arms and decided that the child was hungry. Walking towards the kitchen where he knew there was some baby milk formula tucked away, Robin realised that his secret was going to be discovered. Oh and don't ask why they have baby formula, they just do, after all superheroes always have to be prepared. Well at least that's what Batman says.

Holding the child in one arm, Robin searched through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for and seeing the child relaxing with knowledge he was going to be fed, Robin cooed softly at the baby as he mixed the formula.

While waiting for it to heat up, Robin searched inside the baby's yellow blanket and discovered a note written on low quality paper that said...

 **I don't know where my child will end up but I hope that he is with someone who will care for him. I know that whoever gets my child will be shocked and most likely disgusted at us. But the fact is that I can't look after him. My husband & I have been targeted by very powerful man and I know that I won't be able to look after him because of this. Whoever is reading this note I beg of you to look after my son. Raise him as your own, and love him. I just couldn't bring myself to give him a name as if I did I would likely grow attached so it is your job to do so. I beg of you, please, look after my child. **

Robin set the note down on the work top with a heavy sigh and, he knew that despite the lack of critical information, he would care for the boy. Then realising that the milk was done, the Boy Wonder tested its temperature on his arm, before proceeding to place the bottle near the baby's mouth. The child recognised his food source immediately and was soon drinking his fill.

Murmuring softly to the child in contemplation Robin soon decided on a name for the child, "So you need a name do you little one. Hmmm how about Rory? No not Rory, definitely not. How about Hadrian? Nope that doesn't seem right either... Elijah. Yes, that fits. From now on you will be called Elijah."

Gazing down at the child, Robin chuckled softly when he saw the baby had milk dribbling down his chin, and that the bottle had been emptied.

Grabbing a soft cloth from the counter next to the kitchens sink, Robin carefully wiped the baby's mouth before placing the cloth over his shoulder. He then arranged the baby so he was resting upright against his chest and over his shoulder so he could burp him.

Once finished, Robin shifted the babe in his arms his head was caressed in his arms and went on to rock the already sleepy child into a slumber.

When Robin was sure the child was deeply asleep and wouldn't be disturbed, he looked up at the audience he knew was watching him. He was right there were all of his teammates and the Justice League. The new arrivals had entered during his feeding of the babe, and they were all staring at him with varying expressions. Some were shocked at his obvious ease with the child, others were amused and a few (Batman) had no expression at all.

It was some time until anyone knew what to say and, it was Superman who questioned Robin quietly so as not to wake the child. The questions asked included what was happening, why there was a child in the mountain and why Robin looked so at ease with a babe in his arms.

Robin answered the dumbstuck heroes with, "The child has been sent here by his mother, her and her husband can't look after him because they've been targeted by someone powerful. She didn't say who she was and I doubt that we could find anything about them so I have decided to take him in as my son. He's now known as Elijah as the mother didn't name him. I don't understand how anyone could abandon their child, and this is mainly because I already have a son and two daughters. I'm at ease because of my experiences with my own children"

Everyone looked at him in shock jaws dropped and unbelieving of the fact that the young hero is a father, except Batman of course, he already knew all of his charges' secrets.

Robin just chuckled at their expressions and went back to tending to the baby boy whilst thinking up plans on how to raise the babe, along with his own children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

-Flashback-

It was a gloomy night in Gotham city. The crooks and criminals were out in force, causing chaos and so, Batman and his trusty sidekick Robin were out patrolling. Making the city a safer place by catching the bad guys.

On this particular night, most of the dangerous criminals were having a rest in Arkham Asylum. How long they'd stay there wasn't know but, knowing them they would be out soon and causing even more chaos.

One particular villain however, was causing more trouble than the other but; unlike usual he was being subtle about it. The Scarecrow was experimenting.

This is obviously a bad thing because of the way his experiments can affect the whole city. In this case, the only ones affected will be our heroes. Not that they know that yet. At this point in time all they did know was that they'd stumbled, rather luckily, into Scarecrows lair and had to stop whatever mischievous plan he was cooking up.

And so Batman and Robin descended from the rooftops.

"Stay close Robin, whatever he's up to can't be good" the Batman ordered and after gaining a nod from Robin in reply, the pair of heroes entered the decrepit warehouse that made up The Scarecrows current base of operations.

Quietly they crept through the dark halls, sticking close to the shadows so as not to be seen. However this was not needed as the lair was empty, no guards or minions around, just empty hallways and rooms.

Finally they came upon a door, through which machinery could be heard, along with the mutterings of Scarecrow himself.

Carefully the Bat and the Bird snuck into the room, and the sight upon which they were met with chilled them to the bone. Three babies were strapped to a surgeons table.

Observing the scene in front of them, they were surprised that they had not been detected, the machinery in the lab alone must have cost thousands and for The Scarecrow to not have security measures showed how important his experiment was.

The experiment in this case seemed to be the three children, and although looking upon them from a distance they seemed to be dolls, the beeping of the heart monitors on their chests showed they were alive.

The Scarecrow walked up towards the babes and injected them with a serum that made the children twitch and scream, before changing from their originally bland appearance into the recognisable appearance of one boy and two little girls.

Seeing enough, Batman and Robin sprung into action.

They leapt across the room, Robin towards the babies and Batman towards The Scarecrow. Just as he reached the children, Robin heard Batman shout out in warning as four turrets appeared from the ceiling and started shooting laser beams at the boy wonder.

Robin dodged and weaved, the laser bolts missing him by inches after a particularly close miss that nearly severed his hand, he reached into his utility belt and pulled out his version of the batarang, a birdarang. Throwing the birdarang towards the turrets robin watched as it divided up in mid air and went soaring into the turrets which then exploded upon being hit with the weapon.

Glad the attack had been stopped, Robin rushed towards the children worried that they had been hit by a stray bolt. He searched the first child, the boy, for injuries before sighing in relief when he found none as well as a strong pulse. He discovered them same when checking one the two girls and his relief threatened to overcome him.

Growing up in a circus as large as Haley's meant that he wasn't the only child there however, the fact that the next eldest was three years younger than him, as well as the fact that during performances he would have to look after all the other children, meant that Robin had always been protective of the little ones.

Once he discovered all three children were uninjured Robin turned to the first child again, thinking about how to move the child to somewhere safer without harming the girls. He paused however when he saw fresh blood on the boy, even though his inspection had told him they weren't injured. He checked on the other children and discovered the same blood.

Feeling a slight sting on his palm Robin turned his palm upwards and gazed at the large oozing cut that was there, obviously the blood smeared on the children was his.

The presence of his blood on their skin seemed to change something within the children as they started to glow a dark red and slowly the blood on their skin sank into them.

Panicking, Robin slowly backed away from the babes and turned to alert his mentor of the strange occurrence however he suddenly had to duck as The Scarecrow came flying towards him. The crash and crack that sounded caused Robin to wince as he realised that there would be a few broken bones as a result of that last punch from Batman.

Realising their enemy was out for the count, both heroes turned towards the three children to see that the angry glowing had come to a stop.

Both heroes set to work on tiding up the lair, with Batman slapping cuffs on the villain whilst Robin was working on downloading The Scarecrows research, both keeping an eye on the three babies.

They turned from their work when the three children screamed and ran towards them, horrified when they realised their features were changing from the original bland forms only just recognisable as male and female to three children with silky black hair and the features of a certain boy wonder.


End file.
